


More than just a house

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 08:32:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17484737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: A sweet and short tale.





	More than just a house

Our tale starts in the bedroom of Godric Gryffindor, his girlfriend Helga Hufflepuff is trying to convince him that he's more than his house.

Godric said, "I'm a Gryffindor like my name, nothing more and nothing less."

Helga disagreed, "You're more than just a house. I'm not just a Hufflepuff like my name."

Godric stated, "No, you're fierce, funny, smart and a hell of a lot braver than me at the best of times."

Helga smirked. "You're a lot braver than me, Ricky."

Godric smiled. "Maybe I exaggerated a tad, but you're right. I'm more than just a Gryffindor."

Helga beamed, "You're the bravest man I know, but you're also extremely sensitive and smarter than me."

Godric teased,  "But almost everyone is smarter than you, Hel."

Helga grinned. "Oh I know. I'm not the sharpest tool in the shed."

Godric replied, "But I love you anyway."


End file.
